Rotten
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Larxene pays a visit to a familiar sexually frustrated monster. [Larxene & Pyramidhead ][ CRACK ]


Rotten

challenge fic

Larxene&Pyramidhead

xx

ROT ME THROUGH

---------------------------------------

The slim blond stepped through her own ink portal, coming through to a fogged hazed world. Her fingers swatted at the mist, seeing how thick the ghostly blanket of fog was by accumulating droplets on her fingers. She couldn't see more than twenty feet around her because of its density. She scoffed and flicked back a strand of platinum blond hair before continuing foreword. The world was certainly drab; a seemingly never ending mist coated the place in an eerie blanket to warm its rusted and crumbling buildings, like a fallen utopia hidden from civilization. It was strangely...Calming in Larxene's eyes, maybe that's because she was never completely right in the head but that's what she felt either way. Every time she came here, she would prod around, asking people about this darkness that they keep rambling on about. They usually run away from her or shake their head dumbly as if they don't know.

They all know. It's apparent to Larxene's careful observations; but their afraid. Their afraid of the 'darkness', was it the same darkness that the boy Riku was swallowed by? She wouldn't know because she never saw it, but this time, it's her third visit and she's determined to find out what they're all afraid of. Larxene keeps walking, hands crossed over her chest until the mist begins to thin and a giant cathedral comes into her view. There are a few people there, chattering anxiously in their moth eaten sweaters and cloaks. Larxene just rolls her eyes and stands at the bottom of the giant stairs before out stretching her arms and speaking loudly.

"What are you people afraid of? There's nothing here!" Larxene laughs, head back and hair falling into her hood like a river of electricity. Her laughs are always shocking and high pitched, similar to the noise of machinery. They all glare at her until a women slip through the cathedral doors, a very condescending look on her withered face as she is clothed in blues and greens.

"It will come soon, he is sure to hear you." She says slowly, making every one around scatter and start shouting for people to come back. Larxene narrows her eyes at the women, slowly ascending up the stairs until she was on the same platform.

"Let's see this darkness you speak of hag." Larxene snaps, impatient to see what strikes fear into everyone, making their nightmares come true. She slowly makes her way to the marble railing, sitting on it to watch small bodies run frantically and someone ring a massive bell that bellows through the city. Larxene examines her nails calmly; she wouldn't be surprised if this was just another hoax like they had told her last time. The people would warn her of places where the darkness lurked, and she went there deliberately only to come back empty handed and unsatisfied. The whole situation was irritating really.

Her head perks up when a distressed scream echoed to her ears, a sly smirk cracking on her face when people began to rush into the cathedral doors. Larxene jumps off the railing and looked out, acidic irises gazing through the thinned fog. What looked like a wall of black, solidified night sky, crept over the city. It blotted out the sky and what looked like black beetles skittered across the gravel roads approaching at a fast pace. The blond woman was excited already, smelling the heavy scent of flesh in the air as she drew a kunai idly.

The old lady watched from the door, her face twisted into a scared expression as Larxene stood readily on the Cathedral's stair. It came close until it skittered around her, a form rising from the black muck and standing tall before her. She noted what looked like a skinned corpse in his hand, still writhing and screaming for help weakly. The man with the enormous rusted head picked her up by what was left of her bloodied scalp and ripped her in two, a brilliant display of strength and blood. Larxene crinkled her nose and took a step back, tensely watching as it threw the body aside and advanced on her. The pyramid-shaped-head-thing reached out, trying to grab her throat with a large calloused hand.

Larxene laughed loudly while gripping his hand quickly and sinking her long kunai into his flesh. Its skin was soft and flakey, like a corpse, she noted while sending a sharp bolt of electricity through its rotting body. It let out a mechanical screech and with drew its hand while coming back with its giant rusted blade. The blond woman side stepped his attempts and was reduced to a giggling girl again as she fetched her small weapon. Sure, he looked horrifying dressed in a butchers apron with blood splatter art and no real head, but he really wasn't all that fast or scary to her. The thing turned away from her before looking to the slightly opened cathedral doors, seeing a child peek through.

"Do you want them?" Larxene asks with a large grin, lacing her hands behind her back innocently while looking to the bloodied monster. It didn't nod or shake its head, just looked at her then looked back to the cathedral. Larxene was about to explode the doors before he turned back and slinks away, with the annoying sound of his blade scraping against the marble stairs following him. The blonde woman quickly hops after him, calling out to him as she ran down the stairs and to his side. He didn't acknowledge her, just kept walking along into the thicker darkness to the point where Larxene had to hold on to the back of his apron to keep up.

They continued to walk in the dark for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes until they reached what seemed to be an abandoned house. They came through the basement and Larxene skipped in front of him to run up the stairs and look around. There was no real furniture or rooms, all of it was tattered and bug infested, the dry walls crawling with maggots and termites and molds. The air was lighter there than outside, less humid and choking. Larxene gives a light shrug before turning around to see the Pyramid thingy behind her. She almost smacked right into the pointed tip but dodged it at the last moment to save her nose.

They stood there for a few minutes, examining each other and taking in each other's features and the monster had set its large blade down before hand. It soon turned into feverish touching and investigating. The rusted-monster-person had grabbed at Larxene's cloak zipper, most likely curious as to what was underneath. She only laughed and shed it for him to see. She wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra and a pair of leather pants that tucked into her boots neatly. Its slightly squishy and cold hands flickered over her skin, touching her collar bone and her neck, almost as to choke her but quickly moving its hands over her small breasts and to her stomach that expanded with a large breath. Larxene smiled at the touches before swatting his hands away and doing some investigating of her own. The blonde woman moved closer to grip his pyramid shaped beak and stick a hand under, wondering how he saw and ate. She felt around until hot breath hit her fingers through her leather gloves and a set of blunted skinny teeth grazed her fingers. Then a long squishy muscle wrapped around her fingers, coating her digits in a thick liquid. Larxene quickly with drew her hand and looked at it in surprise.

A clear mucous, like saliva but thicker and colder, coated her fingers. She makes a disgusted face before smelling it, to see what the hell it was. It smells rather pleasant, contrary to his odor of dead skin and blood, slightly sweet and plain. Larxene raises a brown and quickly wiped it on a near by wall, feeling a bit grossed out either way. Soon it had its hands on her again, feeling and touching her back, legs, neck and chest with his sickly hands. Larxene almost screams when a maggot burrows out of his hand at he tugged at her pants. She quickly pushes him away and brushed the parasite off of her hip, feeling a little nauseous at its 'surprises'. Before she could protest again, it had rid her of her pants and was trying to stick a fat digit underneath her black garments before she growled and rips his hand away.

The blond woman furrowed her brows and grabbed the bottom of his apron, pulling it up to see if he indeed had any sexual organs. There was nothing there but a collection of falling stitches like a sewn up doll. She crinkled her nose in disgust before being pulled up by her bicep. She gave him a charged shock before stepping away quickly with her boots cracking the floor, leaving destruction in her path.

"Sorry, I only fuck the living." The blond woman snickers as she pulls back on her cloak, not bothering to put on her pants as she summons a portal. It stood there, dumbfounded and sexually frustrated like an overgrown and over sexed teenage boy. The nymph can't help but laugh, smoothing back her hair before looking back to say good bye.

"See ya later..." Larxene pauses, trying to find a name that would suite the monster as it stood there like a manipulated corpse. "-Pyramid head." It might have not been the best name, but she thought it would suffice for now. Within a moment, she was gone, leaving the sexually fueled monster behind to rot in his not so perfect utopia. She would visit him again, but it would be a while until she got the smell of death off of her skin.

It was like it tried to rot her too.

------

...This was a pairing from a hat.

KH!&P!Head is getting popular lately.

Weird.


End file.
